eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1897 (20 January 2000)
Synopsis The vicarage is up for sale and Ian gloats. Lisa gives Phil a birthday present of her grandfather's watch. He is a bit embarrassed by it and asks if she's sure. Lisa isn't pleased that he wasn't thrilled, and tells Mel that she isn't sure whether to take the job or not, what if she doesn't take it and then Phil dumps her? Pauline is asleep on Mark's bed when he wakes up, and she's pleased. She asks him why he stopped taking the drugs, and he says the side effects depressed him, and he didn't like being dependent. She goes home and finds her furniture gone! She decides it's not so bad after all and she has the perfect excuse to buy some new stuff, and she forgives Robbie. Steve is annoyed by the sneak thief who vandalised the bar and he says he's going away for a few days. Beppe clears up, and Gianni asks him what went on. Beppe suspects Sam after the stupid phone call. Gianni comments that it's not surprising since he was so cosy with Sandra. The discussion gets heated and Beppe tells Gianni to send a message to Rosa that Sandra isn't interested in him: only Joe. Rosa sees Beppe after Sandra didn't turn up for the day trip. Beppe also can't take Joe out because Steve has disappeared. Rosa looks after Joe and Beppe is grateful, and furious with Sandra for not bothering. Pat is going away and she tells Janine to behave for Roy. Janine says she has even offered to cook this evening. Jamie is having a terrible day in the shop and Ian refuses to let him go out for lunch. He's supposed to see Phil for lunch and he tells Phil he can't go and explains how unreasonable Ian is being. Phil sees Ian and tells him that he's supposed to be running the café and it's losing money because they are low on stock. Ian says when he wants advice from an ex-alkie he will ask. Phil is irritated. Josie and Jeff come into the shop moaning and Jamie gets flustered and walks out, saying he doesn't care any more. Thieves take everything. Robbie can't believe it when Jamie tells him he left the shop open and unattended, and Mick laughs and says he can't wait to see Ian's face. Ian arrives at the shop, looks around and shouts "Jamie!" - who's sitting in the Vic chatting to Robbie. Ian shouts at Jamie in the Vic and tells him that the shop has been trashed. Jamie says he doesn't care, adding: "You're an ungrateful selfish pathetic git, and no wonder Mel left you." Ian grabs Jamie by the throat. Pauline intervenes on Jamie's behalf, and Ian says "You don't know what he did." Pauline says she doesn't care, "But did throttling Jamie make you feel better?" Dan has a bad day and asks Phil to go for a game of snooker, and he says he can't because Lisa is cooking. Dan says she has him under the thumb and is she waiting for the ring? Phil says she isn't like that. Meanwhile, she has made a huge effort for dinner and he's late. She has made a candlelit meal for his birthday. She tells him about the job, and he says it sounds great, she should go for it. She's really upset he didn't put up a fight for it. She shouts at him that she can't believe he cares so little for her. She says she loves him, but has to know he feels the same way, and she would stay for him, but it has to be for keeps. Credits Main cast *Steve McFadden as Phil *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Todd Carty as Mark *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Leslie Schofield as Jeff *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *June Brown as Dot *Craig Fairbrass as Dan *Danniella Westbrook as Sam *Michael Greco as Beppe *Louise Jameson as Rosa *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Race Davies as Jackie *Martin Kemp as Steve *Jake Kyprianou as Joe *Joan Hooley as Josie *Sylvester Williams as Mick *Gavin Richards as Terry *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Tony Caunter as Roy *Charlie Brooks as Janine *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Troy Titus-Adams as Nina *Philip Brooks as Dr. Coucher *Edward Savage as Steven *Joseph Shade as Peter *Casey Anne Rothery as Lucy Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes